ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The My Little Pony Equestria Girls And Thomas
The My Little Pony Equestria Girls And Thomas & Friends Crossover Movie is a 2017 British-American-Canadian animated crossover film directed by Don Spencer for Thomas & Friends scenes and directed by Jayson Thiessen for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls scenes, based on the American-Canadian product line of fashion dolls and media franchise, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and the British children's television series, Thomas & Friends Plot Both forms of Twilight Sparkle (Princess and Sci-Twi), Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Suri Polomare, Upper Crust, and other Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students has a trip to the Island of Sodor, when Thomas gives Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students a trip around Sodor, his breaks begins to broke, causing Thomas to go fast without stopping, when Thomas finally begins to stop in the woods forest, he puffs into the bushes and he saw an very old female tank engine which is broken and rusty, her name is Lady, she is the same engine who chased from Diesel 10 along with Thomas from the long time ago, and after the Magic Railroad was losing magic and gone forever, she decides to permanently stay and work in Sodor but she start to brake down so she put in the siding, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle (Princess and Sci-Twi), Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Suri Polomare, Upper Crust, plans to fix Lady will it succeed? Engine Rollcall Lyrics (The My Little Pony Equestria Girls And Thomas & Friends Crossover Movie version) (chorus:) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and Edward puffs. Lady, he's the magical one there, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus:) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Twilight Sparkle (Princess and Sci-Twi), Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Suri Polomare, Upper Crust, and other Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students has a trip to the Island of Sodor. Lady has been abandoned, so Sunny Flare and Suri Polomare became a temporary driver/fireman for Lady, Victor and Kevin will fix Lady. Sir Topham Hatt ordered Thomas to find parts for Lady, Then Thomas delivers parts for Lady. When Lady is fixed, Lady now works on the Island of Sodor. (chorus:) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, You're the Leader Lyrics (The My Little Pony Equestria Girls And Thomas & Friends Crossover Movie version) : It's Thomas (Thomas), : You're the leader (leader). : They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, : Shunting trucks and hauling freight. : Red and green and brown and blue, : They're the useful crew (that's who). : All with different roles to play : 'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. : Now Thomas meeted the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts : But who's this coming down the track? (chorus) : Thomas, he's my number one, : Shining in the morning sun, : Working hard but having fun, : Thomas, you're the leader. : Thomas, you're the leader. : Thomas has so many friends, : The list is long, it never ends. : James and Percy huff and puff, : And Emily, she knows her stuff, : Henry, Edward, what a pair, : Toby, like I say he's square. : Gordon thunders down the line. : Everyone's a friend of mine. : (That's right) (chorus) : Let's not forget, Wondercolts and Shadowbolts : Where colored-skined boys and girls study here : Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash : Fluttershy at the back. : Pinkie Pie and then Rarity, : Applejack, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Indigo Zap, she's my woman. : With Principal Celestia in charge, : No work's too hard, no job's too large. (chorus) : Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too, : Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. : It's not just engines full of steam, : There's Jack and all his building team. : Tipping stones and digging roads, : Filling trucks and loading loads. : Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye : On every engine passing by. : Everything is tickety boo, : 'Coz out in front is you-know-who. (chorus x2) Trivia *The CGI 3D models of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls characters are ported from models/ragdolls for Valve's Source engine games and softwares, Garry's Mod/Gmod and Source Filmmaker/SFM made by fans of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''on DeviantArt to the CGI animation software of ''Thomas & Friends by Jam Filled Toronto (formerly known as Arc Productions) *This film combines 2D animation and CGI graphics and this film is the 2D/3D CGI hybird like with Nickelodeon's The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour ''which is the crossover between ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Fairly OddParents.